ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Stiix and Stones
Stiix and Stones is the 3rd episode in the fifth season, and the 47th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It premiered in the United States on July 1st, 2015. Official Description The Ninja travel to the Village of Stiix to find the thief who stole the scroll of Airjitzu, but the self-serving Ronin isn't keen to sell it cheaply so the Ninja must figure out a way to make money on the docks - and when they fail to make enough cash, the Ninja decide to steal it - but have a run in with Morro and Soul Archer. Plot Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane arrive at the coastal town of Stiix and are greeted by a fisherman, who is promptly pulled into the ocean by his catch. The Red Ninja expresses his fear of water, noting that he used to be able to summon an Elemental Dragon to avoid it before. The Ninja soon locate Ronin's shop to search for the Airjitzu scroll, finding valuable artifacts such as the Blade Cup. They are quickly confronted with the store's owner himself who tries to trap them in a Vengestone net, but fails. Ronin then tries to sell them weaponry, including an Aeroblade, which can defeat ghosts. Kai inquires the price of the Airjitzu scroll which Ronin starts at 200, though due to the Master of Fire's terrible negotiating skills, they agree on 450. After they leave the shop, Ronin checks the vase where the scroll is actually hiding. At Steep Wisdom, Wu is instructing Nya in the ways of the Water Ninja at the tea shop's pond. Nya questions why she can't go help the Ninja as Samurai X, to which Wu responds by summoning his Elemental Dragon, something a samurai would be unable to do. He then explains to her how the ghosts' only weakness is water before presenting her with the bucket test wherein one is required to fill a hole-ridden bucket with water. Meanwhile in Stiix, the Ninja find a job building a dock. Kai operates the crane, Zane keeps the Strangle Weed at bay, and Cole and Jay lay down the planks. All goes well until a fly distracts Zane and damages his language database. Through miscommunication, the Ninja end up destroying the dock. Jay decides to take charge and declares that they will steal the scroll of Airjitzu. Atop a hill overlooking Stiix, Morro summons Soul Archer to aid in the theft of the scroll. Soul Archer shoots an arrow at the village's entrance, promising to take what is theirs. Locations Visited *Stiix **Ronin's Shop *Steep Wisdom Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Foreman - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Scruffy Local - Brent Miller *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Woman - Kathleen Barr *Zane - Brent Miller Errors *As the Ninja are walking away from Ronin's shop, they all have shoulder pads despite not wearing them in the rest of the episode. *The Airjitzu scroll wasn't visible in Ronin's vase until the Ninja left his shop. *While Nya is training, the rock next to her constantly changes positions and shapes. The size of the rock she was on changes until it was replaced by a lilypad. Trivia * Strange Connections: This episode mark's Ronin's first appearance in the TV show (he appeared in the previous episode in security camera footage from Domu and was the main antagonist in the video game, Shadow of Ronin), and this is also the fourty-seventh episode of the series. Coincidentally, this "references" the film 47 Ronin. * This episode marks the first appearance of the city of Stiix. Its "set," 70732 City of Stiix, is actually a very loose interpretation of the city. The set features a ghostly building, windmill, and skiff, as well as a speedboat. In the series, Stiix is a rugged town surrounded with docks. While the set is similar to this, it does not have a ghostly appearance. ** Also, the ghost skiff doesn't appear in Stiix, or in this episode - but instead, in Kingdom Come in the Cloud Kingdom. The windmill appears in Curse World - Part I, while the speedboat doesn't appear at all. * Nearly all of the Ghost Warriors who appear in the sets are destroyed in this episode, including Attila, Hackler, Howla, Ming, Spyder, Wooo, Cowler, Cyrus, Ghurka, Pitch, Pyrrhus, Wail, and Yokai, leaving Morro, Soul Archer, Bansha, and Ghoultar as the only major ghost characters remaining. * Nya states in this episode that elemental powers can skip a generation. * The episode's title is a reference to the saying "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never harm me." * Jadeblades and the Blade Cup are seen in Ronin's shop, which was also seen on Chen's Island. * This is the second time the Ninja accept a job - and fail. The first was in "Darkness Shall Rise." ** This is also the second time the Ninja needed to buy something. Gallery StiixFisher.png RoninScroll.png WuDragon.png|The Creation Dragon Hey.png PayPlease.png Pixal47.png PailFull.png PointArrow.png ZArmorEmerge.png OverStiix.png Master_Ghost_Archer.png Airblades.png PitchBlade.png Rex47.png Category:2015 Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu